A Pawn
by ShadowFighter2
Summary: A gem can change, sometimes.I was sent to earth by Yellow Diamond to find Peridot but now I don't know if I'm willing to return, the Crystal Gems are a menace, they murdered my friends in the war, but that Steven kid, he seems alright. (not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_**Umm...HI! This is my first fan fiction so it won't be so good. :( well I hope you enjoy it! Please point out any mistakes and I will be happy to change them.**_

 _ **ENJOY! -ShadowFighter2**_

Homeworld was an impressive place to live, there was no doubt about it, but it could also be quite boring, especially when you were just a soldier, a pawn in a game of chess played by the terrifying ruler Yellow Diamond.

An orange gem sighed as he sat in front of a desk and filled out some boring paperwork that was long overdue.

"Homeworld is sooo boring" he groaned, running his hands through his spikey black hair.

"I know, right, there's nothing to do here" replied a green gem.

"Chrome Diopside. you are needed in the technician's lab" announced a Hematite.

"See ya, Zircon" yelled Chrome as he ran from the room.

"Yeah, bye" muttered Zircon as he continued with his papers.

Zzz…

"Zircon please report to Yellow Diamonds office immediately!" screamed the intercom loudly, causing Zircon to jolt out of his semi-stupor and fall backwards off his chair.

"Seriously?! Why? Ow!"

 **[YD's office]**

"Your majesty!" said Zircon while bowing in front of the great leader of the Diamond Authority, conquer of worlds and — blah blah —just call her Yellow Diamond. "Zircon, I have a mission of utmost importance for you, so listen closely."

"Umm…okay hit me."

"It's kind of personal, so don't tell anyone, and if you, you will be publicly executed, got that?"

"Don't worry, nothing can face me."

"I need you to go to and retrieve Peridot. Not Jasper not Lapis, just Peridot."

"Why, don't you care about Jasper more than Peridot?"

"No! Peridot is extremely vital!"

"Why?"

"Because Peridot is my gemling."

 **Zircon's POV**

Zircon felt like had just been hit on the head with a ten-pound club. Peridot… Yellow Diamonds gemling! Peridot and royalty were two words that did not go together!

"I know you must be shocked, but it's the truth" said Yellow Diamond coldly.

"But, but Peridot is so nerdy and, and she just doesn't seem like royalty" he said, grasping for words.

Sighing, she murmured "since you already know this much, I might as well tell you everything."

"Only me, Peridot, my sisters, and now you know. The whole nerdiness was just an act so no one would guess."

"Okay one question: where is Peridot? You told me I have to get her but where is she?"

"On earth."

 **(Flashback, Gem War) Zircon's POV**

"Hey, Zircon check this out!" yelled Citrine over the roar of the battle. He back-flipped over a Crystal Gem and stabbed her in the gut, the rebel poofed and Citrine stomped on her Gem, crushing it to dust. "Nice, these Gems are so easy to beat, I mean come on, are they even trying?"

"I know, right!" I exclaimed.

Citrine ran towards an oncoming rebel and attempted to stab him, but the gem was too fast and slammed him into the ground. Citrine growled and tried to stand, but the other gem swiftly brought down his leg onto Citrine's midriff. I ran to him, but he roared "Leave me, this is my battle!"

The rebel gem grinned and said: "We're so easy to beat, huh?" and brought down his fist onto Citrine's gem, shattering it instantly.

Every muscle in my body froze as my brain replayed the scene again and again and again. Suddenly I just snapped, every part of my body told me to kill that rebel, to break him. All I felt was pure hatred.

"DIE!" I screamed before charging at him with my longsword, not noticing when he punched me; the only thing I felt was anger. Grabbing his hand as he punched again, I twisted it until I heard a crack. Smiling, I stabbed his gem with all the force I could. I felt his gem reduce into splinters, and I said: "Yes, you are easy to beat!"


	2. Where's Peridot?

I hope you enjoy this and Peridot comes in here YAY!

Anyway same thing as always be happy to comment or point out any mistakes! Thanks!

(Flashback ends) Zircons POV

Slowly, my brain registers what Yellow Diamond wants and rejects it.

"No, I won't go to earth!"

"Why ever not?, Zircon I know what happened to you, with Citrine, but here's your chance to take revenge," Yellow Diamond exclaimed.

"Citrine was my best friend, and that Crystal idiot killed him!"

"I know, just think about it, you can go to earth and kill them all, every last one," she offers.

"They killed Citrine and countless other gems, I thought, they deserve to be punished!"

"Alright, I'll go to earth and retrieve Peridot, as long as I'm allowed to kill them!"

"Excellent!, get ready to leave, oh, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"This," was all she said before stabbing a needle into my arm!

"What was that for?", I scream.

"Oh, you'll see," she said before walking away.

(No one's POV)

"Arriving on earth in…three…two…one, you have reached your destination, Beach city."

Zircon swiftly jumped out of the ship and immediately ran in the direction opposite the temple.

"OK, first things first, find Peridot, then, kick the Crystal gem's butt's," he muttered while running through some kind of yellow tall grass with pale yellow clumps on the top. "Peridot!, Peeeridot!", Zircon called, but alas there was no response.

(Peridot's POV)

"Uhh, where am I, wait, now I remember, great!…now my mother is going to kill me for failing the mission." I attempted to stand but my legs protested and I fell back on the hard ground with a thud. "Ohhh, my gem, why does it hurt so badly?"

"Peridot!, Peeeriidot!"

"Wait, that sounds like…Zircon?" "What is he doing here?" Well I better answer,"Zircon, I'm over here!" "Crap, he probably can't here me." Once again I tried to stand and finally managed. "Now comes the tricky part, moving." Cautiously I moved one leg and then the other until I was walking again! Suddenly I noticed that green shards of crystal were falling from my forehead!

The whole world seemed to spin around me as panic took over me and I began to inhale air I didn't need, my gem was cracked, my gem was cracked…

"Okay, stay calm Peridot, you need to get to Zircon, maybe he can heal your gem." I began to run as fast as my cracked gem allowed. Usually I can run extremely fast thanks to my super speed but now about as fast as a dead slug…

(No one's POV)

Gems shards were falling rapidly from her gem as she ran through the field trying to ignore the stinging pain pulsing through her whole body. Finally Peridot collapsed at the foot of a cliff face and fell, unconscious.

I Finished, yes! I had a bit of writers block but I managed!

I hope you liked it

The next chapter will probably be interesting,

Zircon will hopefully find Peridot, I don't know yet.

Same as always like, favor and please review

Bye –ShadowFighter2


	3. Mission find Peridot, complete!

…And fell, unconscious.

(No one's POV)

"Crap, I can't hear a thing, maybe Peridot isn't here, uchhh, why did the great ruler of Homeworld have to send me to retrieve Peridot, why me?!"Zircon yelled, frustrated. "I mean, I barley know her!"

"Maybe I should look for her from up a tree or something like that, yeah why don't I just turn into an owl and fly around yelling: Peridot!"he thought sarcastically. "Hey, wait, that is a good idea!, the tree part, not the owl." He scanned the area for a nearby tree, but obviously found none, he did however find a giant cliff face that would definitely have a good view over the entire area.

Zircon raced through the field and jumped like a badass ninja up the side of the cliff. Hmmm, I don't see Peridot anywhere, damn! Maybe I should look somewhere else.

(Zircon's POV)

Suddenly something shiny catches my eye, what is that it looks triangular and it has something green attached to it! Wait, is that…Peridot!, I scream. I immediately begin to do a victory dance, right there, on the hill, where literally everyone can see me!

I jumped down and ran up to Peridot who lay, unmoving, before me. "Crap!, Peridot isn't moving!" "Peridot!, hey!, Peridot!" I yell while desperately shaking her. "Uhh…, Zircon what are you doing here?, she asked, sub-consciously, did Yellow Diamond send you?"

"Umm, that's not important right now, can you walk?, 'cause we need to get moving otherwise, the Crystal Gems will find us and sure as hell won't let us go," I questioned. "I-can't…walk, Peridot stuttered, my gem is cracked."

That was all she managed to choke out before her entire body fizzed with static and she, once again fell unconscious. Umm, okay, think Zircon, THINK!, I scream internally, maybe I should see how badly cracked her gem is…holy crap!, that's really bad, it's gonna shatter if I'm not careful.

"Pearl, is this the place you think Peridot is?"

"I'm sure of it Amethyst."

"Good, 'cause it would be a shame if the great Pearl made a mistake."

"AMETHYST!"

"Enough talk, let's move, team."

"Oh, of course Garnet!"

Crap, those must be those Crystal Gems, maybe the ones that murdered Citrine!, I groaned angrily, but I must not fight them, otherwise Peridot will quite possibly die and then her majesty will shatter me into probably billions of pieces. Okay, let's revise the situation, I'm stuck with a gem that can't fight or do anything and there are three or more Crystal Gems that will surely hurt me if they see me, so the only way out of this is…RUN! I sprinted through the field as fast as my legs and Peridot on my back would allow me. I heard no shouts of: stop or halt so I'm guessing the Crystal Gems didn't see me, which is a relief, now the only thing I need to worry about is where to hide so I can find a way to heal the thing on my back, a.k.a Peridot.


	4. Descriptions of characters

Zircon.

-A gem that has nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Appearance

Zircon has light green skin, and eyes that are completely covered by shadow, but glow bright orange when he is angered. Zircons hair is jet black, and is spikey. A black hood covers most of his face. He wears a long-sleeved, orange, V-neck top and black tight-pants. His top is mostly medium orange, with a black diamond outline near the cut-out of his neck, that forms the Diamond emblem. Zircon's sleeves are black and are basically fingerless gloves. He wears a long leather jacket, that goes all the way to his calves. His boots are also black leather

Personality

Zircon appears to be cold and uncaring, but also a bit childish, (I mean come on, get over Citrine already!) He sometimes takes his work seriously…okay, usually not, OK!, NEVER!, happy?

Despite his cold nature he can be hilarious, sometimes. He starts cussing when things don't go his way, and I mean really cussing. He usually enjoys a good prank after a long day (victim, usually Pearl or Peridot) of being a bastard.

F*ck yes, Powers!

Zircon can become a total badass when he is really really REALLY angry. (I won't spoil anything, just a hint, it has something to do with fire)

Weapon

He wields a gigantic LongSword, with a zircon colored blade and a black handel. The blade, is long and curved at the top, at the bottom, near the handel, the blade kinda looks like a mini halberd. (Sorry, I'm bad at describing things)

Gem

Zircon's gem is a orange Zircon, and is arrow-shaped, it is embedded in his right arm.

Peridot

Appearance

(you know what normal Peridot looks like so I'm going to describe royal Peridot a.k.a. Peri)

Peridot has lime green skin, and bright neon green eyes, that are usually covered by a visor. Peridot has long flowing dark green hair that was formerly completely covered by a Dorito shaped helmet. She now wears a full bodysuit that looks the same as the older Peridot, but with armor, kinda like Yellow Diamond's and a royal cape, which is a shimmering dark green. Peridot also has a crown, it's basically a circlet of gold with a yellow diamond in the front. She has gotten rid of all that clunky stuff on her arms and legs and replaced them with crystalline armor. Her crystalline armor is light and enables her to move more stealthily. It looks like a bullet-proof vest that fused with assassin's creed stuff. The armor is dark green and has neon green stripes that look like the lines that appear on your body when hit by a gem disstablisor near where the sleeves connect to the torso. The sleeves are olive green and have more of those lines on them. The bottom part of the bodysuit is black and also have regeneration lines on them. On her feet she wears black boots that are good for running, (Due to her super-speed.)

(OMG, I'm so bad at describing anything!, Oh, here's a challenge, how many times did I write the word, green?)

Personality

Peridot's usually doesn't give a sh*t about anything and is very mean, and great at trash talking people, but once you get to know her, she is funny, witty, and great at parties, seriously. But there is one thing you have to know, she. Hates. Romance.

Powers

Peri has a variety of powers which include, electrokenieses, wall scaling and super-speed.

Weapon

Her weapon is a modernized spear that shoots bolts of electricity at oncoming enemies.

Gem

You probably know, but for those of you who don't, Peridot's gem is shaped like a triangle and is found in the center of her forehead.


	5. I'm in my worst enemy's house

_**OMG, I'm so sorry for not uploading for awhile, I got distracted.**_

 _ **-ShadowFighter2**_

Zircon ran as fast as he could, through the field and scanned the area, Damn!, the only thing in sight is this grass thingy, what do I do now? He walked until he found himself in front of a large sign that read, Now Leaving Beach city, see ya!

 **(Zircon's POV)**

Perfect, I can see mountainous regions over there, maybe, I can seek shelter there, I thought. Shifting Peridot to a more pleasant position on my shoulder, cause she was starting to get really heavy. I walked along a path when suddenly I came across a large ravine filled with water with remenents of some kind of plastic yellow tape floating around in it. Okay…maybe this can be of some use to me, possibly, I muttered under my breath as I continued walking.

A few hours later I came across a cave on the edge of a mountain, and thought, this looks good, I hope it's not inhabited with some evil creature or something…

Setting Peridot down I began to explore the cave. Hmm, this doesn't seem to bad, I think we can guarantee safety for at least a few days without those meddeling Crystal Gems, I say out loud, my voice carrying through the cave, now, the next step, heal Peridot!

 **(No ones POV)**

Zircon walked up to Peridot, who lay there, helpless, on the cave floor. "Peridot, hey, Peridot!, he yelled as he gently shook her. The only response that he got was more gem shards fluttering down from her head. "Damn, how will I heal her, if I try to move her, her gem will crack even more."

 **(Zircon's POV)**

I thought long and hard and finally I thought of a good solution, I remembered from old gem folklore that Pink Diamond had magical healing tears that she kept in her garden, If only I could get to that garden, then I could heal Peridot and then Yellow Diamond wouldn't kill me!

I decided to leave immediately without Peridot, she would cause too much trouble, making me carry her all the way there, No, I would go alone, into the Crystal Gem's headquarters and warp to Pink Diamond's garden. There was one problem though, getting into the temple. I decided to play it smart, wait until the gems were in their respective areas and then quickly run to the warp pad, but until then I need a disguise to cover my gem, I looked at my right arm and saw a orange gem. I closed my eyes and summoned fingerless gloves for my hands.

(Approximatley one hour later…)

I found myself, once again, infront of the Crystal temple when suddenly a voice asked," Hey, who are you?" I spun around and found myself in front of a tiny boy with a yellow star on his shirt. "Who are you," he inquired again.

"Uh, my name's Zoe," I said quickly making up a name.

"Hi Zoe!, welcome to Beach city, the boy replied, one question, why is your skin orange?"

"Because…I dyed it, that's why."

"Cool, it looks awesome!, he yelled with little stars in his eyes, come on, I'll take you to meet my friends, they live in that temple!"

"Okay…," was my only response as I mentally panicked.

He dragged me up to the temple and opened the door and yelled," Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!, I brought a friend home!"

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry for the really short chapter, next time I swear it will be at least 1000 words but I kinda wanted to leave this at a cliffhanger. Please review that would help a lot, THANKS!**_

 _ **-ShadowFighter2**_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Guest chapter 4 . Aug 30**

 **Nice descriptions! I like this story! Hopefully it gets me faves and follows :D**

 _Thank you so much, me too!_

 **Guest chapter 3 . Aug 27**

 **I like it! Very good, more chapters pleease :D**

 _Yay!, I love it when people comment, thank you!_

 **Guest chapter 1 . Aug 25**

 **I read this when I woke up, I like it so far! Excited for the next chapter. :)**

 _Thank you, it made my day when I got my first comment on my first story, THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **Basically, I'm in my worst enemies house.**

Why oh why did that human have to be allies with the Crystal Gems!?, Zircon asked himself as "Steven" took him to his dwelling. They reached the balcony and the boy banged open the door and yelled," Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl I brought a friend home!"

No sooner than a minute past before one gem came out of the temple through some kind of door and asked," Oh, hello Steven, who's your friend?"

"His name is Zoe and he is my new friend," Steven said excitedly, pushing Zoe from behind the stairs. The gem blushed and departed as fast as she could mumbling about having to do something.

 **[Zircon's POV]**

"Wow, nice what did ya do t make P blush like that?" sniggered a voice.

"Oh, hey Amethyst!, let me introduce you to my new best friend Zoe!"

"Hey,"

"What up," I replied

"Hmm, I like you, seem chillaxed, I mean compared to Pearl I mean."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Cool, well, see ya, I need to go eat garbage."

Finally, those crystal idiots have gone, now I can question the boy, I thought.

"So, Steven, how do you know the Crystal Gems?"

"Huh, well their former leader was my mom but she gave up her physical form to make me but in the process I got all her powers and her gem, I just don't know how to unlock them," Steven answered.

WAIT, Rose Quartz is his mom?!, gems can reproduce, wha?, was what my brain yelled when the child said that, so that means, he must have healing tears…maybe I should kidnap him and make him heal Peridot…

"So that's how we defeated-uh Zoe, you don't look so good," Steven said as Zoe suddenly stood up and grinned maniacally at him.

"Oh, nothing," I said in a sing-songie voice before grabbing Steven and holding his mouth closed so he couldn't scream warping away.

* * *

 **Yes I went that far to make Pearl like Zircon, yes I know I promised a long chapter but I'm an idiot also I think it makes it easier to read when the chapters are shorter. As usual review and like, Thanks ShadowFighter**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

_**This is the shortest thing I have ever written 'cause I'm Lazy!**_

* * *

 **To put it simply, YES!**

"The Steven" is currently in my clutches, screaming and crying about wanting to go back home, but I can't let that happen, I need him to heal her royal highness Peridot so I don't get shattered into a million pieces, hopefully. That's the plan for now, anyway.

We warped to the cave and I dragged Steven into it. Peridot was looking even worse, tears spilling from her eyes, her form twitching, goo cascading down a deep cut in her neck.

 **[Steven's POV]**

I stared at Peridot trying not to vomit, her normally attractive form was twitching and tears were coming out from behind her visor.

Zoe stared at her as well and then pulled of his gloves. In their place was a orange gem! "Zoe!, you're a Gem!" I screamed.

 **[No one's POV]**

"The name's Zircon," Zircon answered.

"Why did you bring me here?" Steven asked

"Heal Peridot," he said firmly.

"O-ok, but I don't think I can."

"If you don't, I'll kill you." Zircon ordered.

Steven licked his hand and almost touched it to Peridot's gem when…he had an idea.

"I'll heal Peridot's gem if…you both join the Crystal gems."

 **"WHAT!"**

"That's the deal, ok?" he asked.

"Please tell me there is another source of healing on this dumbass planet," Zircon yelled.

"Nope."

 **"Fine, I accept your deal," he said through gritted teeth memories of Citrine flashing through his mind.**

 **Suddenly he felt a slight pain in the place where Yellow Diamond had stuck the needle in his arm!**

 _ **I can assure you the next chapter is going to be...VIOLENT!**_

 _ **A new gem is going to be coming!**_

 ** _As usual please like, fav, and review!_**

 ** _-ShadowFighter2 -No rhyme intended. :D_**


	8. ASSKICKER!

**SINCE I AM SO GOOD AT ANSWERING REVIEWS I'LL START NOW, I'M SORRY I JUST FORGOT, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 25

I read this when I woke up, I like it so far! Excited for the next chapter. :)

 **First review, I LOVE YOU!**

Guest chapter 3 . Aug 27

I like it! Very good, more chapters pleease :D

 **Don't you worry, more is on the way, thanks!**

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 30

Nice descriptions! I like this story! Hopefully it gets me faves and follows :D

 **THANKS, I hope it does too.**

Guest chapter 1 . Oct 1

thats really good so far

 **Thank you, or as they say in japan, adigato!**

Guest chapter 6 . Oct 1

ahhhhh cliffhangers!  
this is an awesome story

 **:3 I hate cliffhangers, they are annoying, but Thank you for your awesome review!**

* * *

 **Gems. They are powerful beings of light created with purity, though some are tainted. The tainted ones are powerful. A little too powerful for their own good, this one in** **particular…**

* * *

"Black Opal, please report to Yellow Diamond's chamber immediately," the intercom screamed. "What does that old hag want now, jeez can't I get any peace?" snorted a Opal to no one. The Opal walked along the halls of the palace, everyone who saw her laughed, it was rather annoying. She entered the throne room. Total silence met her.

"So. What do you want now?" she asked rudely.

"Is that a way to treat your ruler?" Yellow Diamond asked.(screw it, I'm calling her YD)

"You may be everyone else's ruler, buuuut not mine."

"Silence! If you dishonor me again I will destroy you!"

"Sure you will," Black Opal said with a smirk.

"You have never faced a Diamond in combat before!"

"I've killed idiots before, does that count? Diamonds and idiots are very similar."

YD had had enough, she stood up and out of her gem, a gigantic battle axe. Black Opal grinned and out of a shining arrow-shaped gem on her forehead, a scythe.

YD's face paled slightly at the sight of it's cruel blade, but never the less gripped her axe and swung it with all her might at Opal. Opal grinned and jumped over it. YD roared and swung again. Opal's eyes narrowed and when the axe was about to connect with her head ducked and kicked YD's foot to make her trip. YD fell and Opal smiled like the sadist she is and picked YD up by the throat. She laughed as YD tried to struggle free, she picked up her scythe and struck it against YD's crown, the crown fell to the ground with a clang. A few drops of blood spilled to the floor. Black Opal smirked and then said," here's a tip, don't pick fights with gods." And then she walked away like a badass, cloak flowing in the drafty room.

"I'm going to earth, to take care of Zircon and Peridot, see ya! After all, isn't Peridot your precious daughter, wouldn't it be a shame if she died?" Black Opal then threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

 **Holy f#ck, what have I just done?**

 **Black Opal is awesome though, you have to admit that, right. Well anyway R and R everyone!**


End file.
